The major goal of this Core Facility, which was recently completely renovated for this use by the University of Arizona, are to synthesize 200 mg to 2.0 gram quantities of biologically active peptides that are needed for extensive biochemical, pharmacological, biological and biophysical studies in this Program Project. Of particular importance will be the development of proper synthetic, purification, and analytical methodologies that are needed for obtaining permission from the FDA to go into clinical trials. The specific aims of the Core Facility are: 1. To prepare gram quantities of DPDPE and [p-C1Phe4]DPDPE in a form suitable for final toxicity studies in animals, and to do all the necessary synthetic, purification and analytical methodology so that an application for clinical trials can be filed with the FDA. 2. To prepare gram quantities of [D-Tca1]CTAP and biphalin and their analogues for extensive biochemical, pharmacological and biophysical studies including bioavailability and degradation studies. 3. To prepare gram quantities of the deltorphins and carefully selected biostable analogues for extensive biochemical, pharmacological and biophysical studies including bioavailability and degradation studies. 4. To prepare 100-300 mg quantities of any peptide analogue or mimetic that appears to have promising qualities following comprehensive screens done in our Biochemical Core. 5. To prepare peptides (in the quantities needed for the Program Project) that are not available commercially or too expensive including mu receptor inhibitors such as CTAP and kappa receptor agonists. 6. To develop separation methods and other analytical methodology for large-scale synthesis of desired peptides and as needed for preparation of an application for clinical trials to the FDA. 7. To prepare 100 mg to 1 g quantities of any new compounds or conjugates that cross the blood-brain barrier more effectively for further comprehensive studies.